Line Between Love and Hate drabble
by Rainsmachika
Summary: Collection of drabbles for a UraharaxOC fic I have been thinking of and would like to know people's impressions of it. Rated T for nongraphic sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kisuke or BLEACH, or anything else. I do own Machika.

HatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogs

I have this idea where the story starts out like this and I would like your thoughts on it.

(…) change of place

HatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogs

Earlier today I received a message from Kisuke saying he wanted me to meet him in the training area he built with Yoruichi. He said to meet by the hot spring. I wonder what's going on. Does he want to spar with me, take with me. I guess I'll find out soon.

…

"Are you sure you want to do this Kisuke? This is going to kill her."

"Yes, I have to do it Yoruichi. It's the only way I can protect her from Aizen Sosuke. Now get ready, she's close."

…

I can hear splashes and lustful moaning. What the hollow is going on! As I walk closer to the hot spring, I see familiar blonde hair and broad shoulders of Kisuke. I also see Yoruichi's purple hair. My heart stops pounding in my chest and my lungs deflate from lack of air. Kisuke looks up at me, and grins an evil grin. While he is thrusting quick and hard into Yoruichi. They both climax together. Kisuke and Yoruichi get out and put on clothes. I'm frozen in place.

"This is why I wanted you to come down here. I wanted to show you I love Yoruichi and not you. I want you to hate me Machika. Cross the love and hate line to hate. I was only using for amusement," said Kisuke.

Kisuke and Yoruichi left after Kisuke's monologue. Yoruichi didn't look at me once. I think I saw her crying; but it could have been my imagination. And Kisuke, his expression was what he wore when going into an unwanted battle. I saw this face only one time before, and that was when he had to fight a child spirit who had turned into a hollow. That night Kisuke and Yoruichi ran away from seireitei.

HatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogs

Once again please review and tell me your thoughts. This is not a self-insert. Her name is Machika Urahara. That's about it. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kisuke or BLEACH, or anything else. I do own Machika.

HatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogs

This is going to be in the fic somewhere. I don't know where yet. I am using my friends to help me put my thoughts together.

(…) change of place

HatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogs

"Yoruichi gave this to me to give to you," said Soi Fon.

Soi Fon handed Machika an envelope with her name on it. When Machika looked at the way her name was written she immediately recognized the person's hand writing. Soi Fon watched Machika closely.

"So are you going to see who it's from?" asked Soi Fon.

"I know who it's from," replied Machika.

"How do you know who it's from?"

"I know because I used to read all of his research notes."

"Are you going to read it?"

"No, I don't care what he has to say to me. I have nothing to do with him."

Soi Fon looked at Machika knowing that she was lying. She really did want to know what the envelope said.

"Soi Fon, I'm going back to the labs. Mayuri is working on another one of his crazy projects. I need to make sure he doesn't blow the building apart. Don't get caught going to Earth, General Yamamoto will slice you to pieces with his Zanpakuto if he finds out."

"I'll tell Urahara you said hi," said Soi Fon.

"Now now Soi-chan, it's not nice to lie to people."

"Then stop lying to yourself."

"Touche."

…

"Where is everybody?" Machika said aloud.

The research institute was empty. This is not normal. Walking a bit further in, Machika started to get disturbed by the lack of noise.

"Hello!" Machika shouted.

"When I see Captain Mayuri I'm gonna run him through for not paying attention to his subordinates," thought Machika.

"It's about time you showed up. I was starting to think you would not come and I would be caught. It's not easy getting into Seireitei unnoticed."

With a sharp intake of breath, Machika turned around and saw…

"Aizen."

HatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogsHatNClogs

Once again please review and tell me your thoughts. This is not a self-insert. Her name is Machika Urahara. That's about it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
